Nothing
by iamnumbernine
Summary: Rose and Scorpius broke up three months ago and Scorpius is convinced by his friends to get drunk to forget her on their anniversary. Inspired by and a songfic for The Script's Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing-ScoRose**

**Songfic inspired by ****Nothing**** by The Script**

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice in reviewing, but any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I love this song by The Script and when I heard it, I kept thinking of Scorpius and Rose. I apologize in advance for the lack of correct drunk and British talk. I'm not very good at writing either of them! Oh, and I would be willing to continue it (honestly, I can see it going farther on) so just let me know if you liked it so I can try and persist in it! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I WISH that I was J.K. Rowling. Then all of these guys would be mine…aww, just snapped back to reality. I don't own anyone—well I made up Rowan so he's mine, but anyone else is not!**

This breakup was killing Scorpius more than all of his others had combined. He desperately missed his girlfriend of three years. No one had believed that they would even stay together that long. In fact, one of his friends, Zabini, said they wouldn't last a week together. Yet they defied those odds and the fact that both of their sets of parents had hated each other when they were at school (well, mainly their fathers, but her mother was in on it too) and weren't the best of friends now. They didn't even like them being friends but they had eventually accepted it. And his father was especially upset that out of Scorpius's close-knit group of three, the third was a Potter. Albus Potter to be specific, the one that looked exactly like his father, Draco's archenemy.

**Am I better off dead?**

**Am I better off a quitter?**

**They say I'm better off now**

**Than I ever was with her**

**As they take me to my local down the street**

**I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet**

**They say a few drinks will help me to forget her**

**But after one too many I know that I'm never**

**Only they can't see where this is gonna end**

**They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense.**

Now Albus, Zabini, their other "acquaintances", Crabbe, Goyle, and Rowan, and Albus's brother James were taking him out to go "bar-hopping", a Muggle term to get totally shit-faced. Zabini, Rowan, Crabbe, and Goyle all said that it was the perfect way to forget her and that they should have done this right after the breakup, instead of now, three months later (they've never been the brightest bulbs in the drawer). It would be awkward for Al but Scorpius made him come with them and Al said only if he could bring James. James reluctantly agreed to this. It had to be bad for him too—the only Gryffindor in a group of Slytherins. Scorpius would not want to be in role reversal with him. Well, actually he would. It'd be better than this hell-hole that was his existence right now. It'd be great to be anybody else right now.

He desperately wanted to get into a state of numbness where he couldn't remember what was going on in his life right now. Today was their anniversary for four years if they were still together. He didn't think that drinking would solve anything but it was worth a shot now. What else did he have to lose? At first he thought she would come back, that it was all a mistake, but after three months, he had no hope left. Why not black out from this for at least a few hours?

**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**

**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town**

**I'm swearing if I go there now**

**I can change her mind turn it all around**

**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**

**And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred**

**Dialed her number and confessed to her**

**I'm still in love but all I heard**

**Was nothing**

"Scorpius!" shouted James. "Scorpius! Come on, time to go!"

"Okay! Next bar! Woooooo!"

"No, Scorp, we have to go home now. You're coming to our flat. Let's go," yelled Al, because he could barely be heard over the loud music pumping through the club/bar.

"Noooo, next bar Al, next bar! Woohoo!"

"Scorp, let's go, we have to get home. You're completely pissed. Come on, Scorpius! Albus said while tugging on Scorpius to get him out of there with one hand while enlisting the help of James by waving his other one in the air. Unfortunately, James was a bit preoccupied getting Rowan, Crabbe, and Goyle out of the bar and dragging Zabini off of a Muggle girl.

They got out into the cool October night air and Scorpius seemed to calm down from his hyperness—a bit. He was still acting kind of crazy. However, it was the opposite now.

"Rose, Rose!"

Al kind of looked heartbroken and he muttered to James, "Oh, Godric. I knew this wasn't going to help." Then he got louder as he said to Scorpius, "Scorp, Rose isn't here."

"Oh, I know, Allllie. I…I just really really want her back, y'know. I _need_ her. Right now. I need her back.

**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences**

**I know if I faced her face, that she'll come to her senses**

**Every drunk step I take leads me to her door**

**If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure**

Scorpius stumbled along the street since James and Al had to do Side-Along Apparation with all four of the rest of them since they were the only ones who weren't drunk. Although, since neither of them trusted Scorp, Zab, Crabbe, and Goyle to be left alone without them wandering off, so Al stayed with Scorp, Crabbe, and Goyle while James Apparated with Rowan and Zabini to their houses and then he came back for Crabbe and Goyle.

While Al was essentially babysitting the other two, Scorpius straggled around the street where they were waiting. He knew that he shouldn't apparate right now, so he started walking in the general area of Rose's apartment, the feeling he had had for the past three months returning, that ache in his chest coming back as he stumbled along the sidewalk. He knew that it was all a mistake; Rose still loved him—she had to. If he could just go to her, show her that he still missed her, still needed her, then she would realize their errors and they would be back together. Rose obviously didn't know how much he was hurting—she had never wanted him to be in pain. He just had to get there and show her.

"Scorpius, get back here! We're Disapparating!

**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**

**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town**

**I'm swearing if I go there now**

**I can change her mind turn it all around**

**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**

**And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred**

**Dialed her number and confessed to her**

**I'm still in love but all I heard**

**Was nothing**

**She said nothing**

**Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**

**Oh, I got nothing**

**Oh, I got nothing**

**Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**

He pulled out the cell phone that Rose had made him get when they were 19 and dialed her mobile—the only contact in his phone, because she was the only person he would need it for. It rang and rang and rang until he heard her beautiful voice. "Hey it's Rose, I can't get to the phone right now, or I'm too busy doing other stuff to answer your call! So leave a message, and I'll call you back if I can!"

This made the pain worse. He'd stopped trying to call her or Floo her after the first month of their breakup and he hadn't heard her voice since then. And she wasn't answering now. He dialed again as Al started dragging him over to James, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting to Disapparate. James grabbed Scorp and Crabbe while Al took Goyle and they Apparated to the hefty young men's houses which were right next to each other. James lugged Crabbe over to his house while Al levitated Goyle to his. "Never again. Never again. Do you hear that, Al? I am NEVER going out with you and your friends again. They can't handle their alcohol, they drink too much of it, and they are way too huge! I can't do thi—wait, what are you doing?"

"Levitating Goyle. Why?"

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

"We all knew that I'm the smarter Potter."

"Okay, that is soo not true!"

Scorpius completely tuned out the noises coming from the Potters' direction. "Rose. Rose! Answer your phone, dammit! I need to talk to you!" This was now Scorpius's fifth attempt to call her. He wasn't sure if she just didn't have her phone or was refusing to take his call, but he figured it was probably the latter.

"Come on Scorpius, let's leave. Come on, you're coming over to mine, James's, and Fred's flat." Al looked melancholy for his best friend. They were the perfect couple, his two best friends. They made him think of his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Rose's parents. And also his grandparents—his dad's parents. In these situations, at least one of them couldn't stand the other at some point in time and then they ended up together, more in love than anyone. That was what Albus thought Scorpius and Rose were going to turn out just like them. But obviously not.

"No, I can't! I need to see Rose, Al. You don't understand!"

"Yes, I do. I know it hurts. Are you kidding me? I've had a few situations like this."

"No, you haven't Al. I physically hurt."

**Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating**

**Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking**

**When you realize there's no one waiting**

"Scorp, you guys broke up! It wasn't a mistake; she couldn't be with you anymore so she broke up with you. I understand more than anyone, I'm her cousin and I'm best friends with you both. It's hard, I know."

Scorpius seemed to give up and he sank into Al and James's sides so they could Apparate back to their flat.

Once there, he called her again and left a message saying for her to please call him.

**Am I better off dead?**

**Am I better off a quitter?**

**They say I'm better off now**

**Than I ever was with her**

He tried one more time and it stopped ringing! Finally, he could talk to her! But she didn't say anything. He started talking, "Rose, I know it's been three months since we broke up, but it would be our anniversary today and I just wanted you to know that I still love you and I want us to still be together. I need you Rose and I miss you desperately. Please, say something!" All of this was said rather fast and it was somewhat slurred because he was still drunk. But the person on the line didn't say anything.

**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**

**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town**

**I'm swearing if I go there now**

**I can change her mind turn it all around**

**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**

**Dialed her number and confessed to her**

**I'm still in love but all I heard**

**Was nothing**

**She said nothing**

**Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**

**Oh, I got nothing**

**I got nothing**

**I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**

**Ohh I got nothing**

**I got nothing.**

Scorpius tried to call her for the last time, but again, he got nothing.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it, even though it was kind of depressing. Just leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was completely bored out of her mind but she faked a smile so as to not seem rude in front of her best friend Lyss, Lyss's boyfriend, Paul, and his friend, Lee who they were trying to set her up with. Lyss was a really good friend but she sometimes went too far. They were out at the Sparking Wand near Rose and Lyss's apartment. It was a bar for young wizards. They had the Stupid Muggles, Alyssa's favorite new band playing there tonight, so of course she had to go and she couldn't go without Rose and they had to bring Paul who needed to bring Lee since they were supposed to hang out tonight. Rose barely understood the convoluted process but somehow she ended up with these three people at the new bar listening to the Stupid Muggles, having the time of her life. Not. Lee was a kind of weirdo and it was a little too soon after her breakup. True, she initiated it but it hadn't felt the same anymore. He'd been acting more distant for the month before they broke up. Her father was ecstatic. Yeah, he tried to hide it, but he'd never liked the Malfoy family, especially Scorpius's dad. It was completely over nothing anymore. The Malfoys were good people now. Even her mom had gotten over it even though Mr. Malfoy had called her a Mudblood when they were younger. Her dad just didn't want her to go out with a "pureblood prig" as he had so kindly put it.

Rose felt her phone vibrating again. That was the sixth time! Who the hell wanted to get a hold of her this badly? It was probably her mom or Hugo. Her dad still wasn't very good at using phones even though her mom and Uncle Harry had taught him how to countless times. She ignored the buzzing for the moment and went to find Lyss.

"Hey Rosie! Are you having fun with Lee? He's such a cutie, right?" Lyss yelled to be heard over the Stupid Muggles.

"Uh, Lyss, I don't really think he's the right one. He's kind of weird." Rose shouted back.

"Nuh uh Rose! He's just shy! He's liked you since we were at Hogwarts!"

"Lee Corner has liked me since Hogwarts? You have to be wrong Lyss. Granted, he's a bit odd, but he hung out with the popular kids back then. I was the strange one a while ago."

"Well, a), you weren't as weird as the Scamander boys and b) I swear he did! Paul told me!"

"And that means it's completely reliable, right?"

"Exactly!"

"Lyss, it's too soon after Scorpius."

"Rose! You guys broke up three months ago! And you were the one who broke up with him! Come on, get back out there!"

"I'm getting a phone call. I have to go outside, I can't hear at all in here. I'll be right back, okay?

"Okay, okay! I still don't understand why you use a cell phone. But hurry back!"

"Alright Lyss."

Rose went outside the bar to be able to hear her messages. She checked her missed calls. She had six missed calls from Scorpius. He was just trying to make this hard on her wasn't he? She also had one voice mail from him. "Rose, please call me. I really need to talk to you. Please…just call me okay?

"What the hell Scorpius!" Rose yelled to the starry velvet sky. "I don't know if I should call him or not. I don't know what to do," she whispered to herself. Just as she was saying this, her phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID: Scorp. "Should I answer it or not?" As if it was a sign, while her hand hovered over the answer button, someone leaving the bar bumped into her and her thumb hit the key. Rose hurriedly put the phone to her ear to listen to what he had to say.

"Rose, I know it's been three months since we broke up, but it would be our anniversary today and I just wanted you to know that I still love you and I want us to still be together. I need you Rose and I miss you desperately. Please, say something!"

Rose was frozen. She couldn't say anything as Scorpius was yelling her name on the line and he eventually hung up. She still stood there numb as her phone rang once more. She shook herself and prepared to answer the phone if it rang again but it didn't. Then suddenly, Lyss ran out the door swiveling her head around looking for Rose. When she saw Rose, she darted over to her. "Rose, where the hell were you? You said you'd be back in a few minutes! It's been twenty!"

"Oh, sorry Lyss. I…got distracted."

"With what?"

"I had a few missed calls. They were from—"

"I reaaally don't understand why you still insist on using a phone. We're witches! Anyway, come on! Lee really wants to hang out with you! Let's go!"

"Alyssa Marie Finnegan! Would you listen to me please!"

"Oh sorry. What?"

"Can you please listen for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. I'm sorry. What were you trying to say?"

"Scpsclldme." Rose mumbled.

"What? Speak more clearly Rosie."

"Scorpius called me," the redhead said almost inaudibly.

"WHAT? No way! Really? What did he want?"

"Htolmehstlovme," she muttered

"Rose, seriously, you need to talk a little louder."

"He told me he still loved me," she said quietly.

"Rose."

"I know, I know. He wasn't good enough for me anymore. I, I just want to know if it's wrong that I kind of want to talk to him."

"Rose. I don't think you should. I mean, at first, I thought you guys were perfect for each other, but he was getting a lot more distant and you did the right thing by breaking up with him. You need to get over him now Rosie. It's been three months! You need somebody to take you out of this whole depressed state. Let's go talk to Lee!"

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, let's go!" Rose decided to push the trouble with Scorpius completely out of her mind. He had actually slipped out of her mind a few weeks ago in her whole busy schedule at the Auror Office under Uncle Harry and Dad. But now all of the memories were all coming back and she just needed to go and have fun. So she chose to go back inside and actually have fun and give Lee a chance. But before she did this, she turned off her phone.

**Wow, this is kind of hard I love it though. It'll get happier, I swear! I won't be able to make consistent updates since I'm really busy but I'll do the best I can. I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be fun—to write, and read (hopefully). I don't have the whole story mapped out (which is strange for me!) so I will gladly take any suggestions. Thanks! Review please!**

**iamnumbernine**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the wait but I was off school yesterday so I had a long weekend and got time to write. Hopefully I'll have more time this weekend to get ahead! Thanks to TwiHarInk113 and strukkfirst for reviewing, percy'shellokitty32 for adding this to story alert, and TwiHarInk113 and ChicaNik for adding this to favorite story. Sorry if I missed anyone! Oh and if anyone likes the movie Little Giants (my current favorite kids' movie) I wrote a fanfic for it so please check it out! Please review!**

Yeah, that did not help at all. Lee was kind of a creep now. Rose could not see how Lyss's sweet funny boyfriend Paul was friends with this wormy guy. He couldn't hold a conversation and pretty much just tried to feel her up the whole time. He was disgusting! And then, when she tried to go away, he followed her like he was stalking his prey! It was creepy! He really needed to get a life and stay the hell away from her. And now Rose was thinking of Scorpius more than ever which was the absolute last thing she wanted.

She decided to cut out early from the bar. She was developing a headache from the loud music and now she was kind of depressed. She felt like going home now and Lyss definitely didn't. Rose told Paul to just bring Lyss home on his way to his house, dodged a grab from Lee and went home.

Rose dragged herself up the steps to the 11th floor of her building where she and Lyss lived since the elevator wasn't working and it was a Muggle apartment. She slid her key into the lock, turned it, and immediately fell into her bed. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. There was dead silence in her room except for the ticking of her clock which seemed to magnify by 100.

Eventually, after two hours, she fell into a fitful sleep.

When she woke up (and stayed up) at 8:30 in the morning, she didn't feel much better than she had the night before. She had only fallen asleep at 4:00 and woke up in between then at some point. After her shower, she got dressed and looked in the mirror. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, not just last night. "Godric, Scorp, you're messing up my life even more," Rose spoke aloud to herself. "Wait, where's Lyss?"

"Hey Rosie!"

"AHH! Don't scare me like that! Merlin! Why the hell did you jump out at me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you yelled for me. Maybe I'm hallucinating though," Lyss grinned.

"How are you this perky in the morning? Especially since you were out drinking last night!"

"I didn't drink that much Rosie. And I drank a lot of water."

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, I need to talk to Al. I'll be back later, kay?"

"Do you have to go now?"

"Yeah, it's important. I'll be back soon."

"Aww. I wanted to talk to you about how last night went!"

"Sorry. We can when I get back though," Rose was happy. "Saved by the bell! As the Muggles say," she thought to herself.

"Okay," Lyss looked disappointed.

Rose waved to her friend and then Apparated to the outside of her cousins' James, Al, and Freddie's apartment. She knocked on the door to their flat and James blearily answered the door.

"Hey James. What were you doing last night? Never mind, don't answer that, I don't really want to know."

"Hey," James looked kind of offended. "I was working last night! And anyway, you look worse than I do. What were _you_ doing last night?"

"I went out, okay? And I take offense to that, by the way."

"You had a date?"

"No, just… Never mind. Can I come in, or are you going to make me stand out here all morning?"

Whenever this happened (which it actually did quite often now that Rose thought about it—them bantering and him forgetting to let her in), James would apologize, laugh at her for standing outside and looking odd, and let her in. Now however, he just looked uncomfortable.

"Well, ah, Rosie, it's really not the best time right now."

"What? I have to talk to Al, it's kind of important."

"Uh. Sorry. Could you come back later?"

"Did you not just hear what I said? It. Is. Kind. Of. Important. That. I. Talk. To. Albus. Severus. Potter. Your. Brother. Who. Lives. With. You. In. That. House."

"Al is busy right now. Yeah, that's it."

"Really?" Rose looked a bit skeptical. "With what?"

"His side job of being a therapist to everyone we know," James muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Okay, can I just come in and wait for him to get back?"

"Well, he isn't gone, he's technically here, he's just temporarily unavailable."

"Does he have a girl over here!" Rose was kind of shocked. Al was not the biggest flirt. I mean, all of the girls in their year (and some above and below) had thought he was cute, but he was kind of shy. This was way more James's or Freddie's or hell, even Louis's style, definitely not Al's.

James snorted. "Of course not. We're talking about Al here, Rose."

"Hey. Be nice."

"Yeah, like you're ever nice to Hugo."

"James, I look like an idiot, standing out here. Just let me in."

"Rosie, I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…uhhh...because…"

"Exactly, you have no good reason."

Then Freddie Apparated at the doorway. "Hey Roses. How's my favorite cousin?"

"Freddie, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not," he said as James was slashing his hand over his throat, trying to get Freddie to say no.

"Ha! Love you, Freds!" Rose yelled to her cousin as she tried to shove past the other one, blocking the doorway.

"James, what's up with that look? Why can't she go in?"

"You weren't with us last night, so you don't know what happened, so you don't know why Rose can't go into our apartment."

"Umm, hey. It's not my fault that you and Al are lonely and can't get a date. Just tell me now."

"No! She can't hear me tell you!"

"James, it's official. You're a paranoid psycho," Rose said with a completely straight face while still trying to get past him. Being around her cousins (in small doses, of course) always made her feel a lot better. She didn't see how her Uncle Harry had grown up without a close family.

Now Freddie started to push past James too. "James! Let me into the house!"

"No! Then Rose will get in!"

Someone walked past them on the street with their dog, froze, stared at them, and then hurried away. "James, we look so stupid right now! Let us in!"

Then the unthinkable (at least for James) happened. With the combined help of Freddie, Rose was able to push past James into the three boys' flat. She made a beeline for Al's room, with James on her heels, yelling, "Al! Al! Rose is here! She's coming!"

"Geez, you make me sound like a monster or something," Rose called over her shoulder, as she kept James behind her.

"I give up! It's your own entire fault if you see something in there that makes you mad Rosie. I tried. You just didn't listen. It's officially not my fault!"

Rose just ignored James's ranting and heard Freddie ask, "What the hell is going on here?" She kind of wanted to hear the answer to that, but she figured she should see Al before James had another freak out moment. She knocked on Al's door and heard him say, "Hold on, I'm coming," but she just barged in, ready to vent to her best friend/cousin about how terrible last night was and what had happened with Scorpius. Such a mistake. She should have listened to James. Looks like she wasn't the only one here to get her terrible feelings out to her best friend. The source of her problems (this time at least) was laying on Al's bed, asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know how annoying that is. I've been really busy lately and I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter but here it is! Oh, and **_italics_** are Rose's thoughts and **underlined** are Scorpius's. Like I've said before, I really don't have a concrete plan for this story so suggestions are appreciated. Please review! Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans, even though it's a day late!**

**Thanks to TwiHarInk113, Nimidias, and Diane Potter for reviewing and adding to favorite stories, favorite author, and story alert list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :( or The Script's song Nothing. **

Way too early for his taste, Scorpius was woken up by the shrieking of a very pissed off redhead. This was a noise he'd heard many times, but not recently since the source of the noise was his ex-girlfriend whom he was still very much in love with.

After he'd gotten to Albus's house last night, he'd tried to talk to Al about his Rose problems, which, to his credit, Al actually tried to listen to and offer advice to his friend but it had been a long day for him so he quickly fell asleep. Scorpius hadn't entered the land of sleep quite as quickly as his best friend but it didn't take him very long. Before he fell asleep he swore that he would talk to Al the next morning about the Rose stuff. The next morning, Scorpius felt terrible, even after all of the sleep he'd gotten. Maybe it was a good thing that Al had fallen asleep before they could talk the night before. Scorpius couldn't have been very coherent anymore and they probably wouldn't have had the best talk. Oh great, she was here. Either she didn't know he was here (probably the most likely) or she came to see him. Which could be both good and bad. Oh God, it was too early in the morning and he had a massive headache to be trying to reason out why exactly it was that she was here. Muggle alcohol was surprisingly strong and he hadn't taken anything to prevent a hangover the night before.

Scorpius groaned. He really wanted to talk to her but he didn't want her to see him like this. He was trying to make a good impression; he really was. He hoisted himself off of Al's bed (Al had fallen asleep on the floor—couldn't have been very comfortable) and stumbled out into the bathroom to get a potion for his headache/hangover. He heard shouts coming from the front room near the door. "Why the hell is he here?"

"Rosie, you can't ask me to choose between you guys! You're both my best friends! This isn't fair!"

"You know what, Al? I'm your cousin, I thought that you were my best friend and you pick him over me! That's bullshit!"

"No! What you're saying is bullshit! I'm trying to be an impartial party here and provide support to both of my greatest friends until they either: a) kill each other, b) actually resolve their differences, or c) get back together! And until one of those happens, I know I'm going to be torn into two, trying to remain neutral here but it really sucks! Use your logic Rose. What would you do if you were me?"

Rose looked taken aback. "I'm sorry Albus. I truly am. I didn't realize we were forcing you to choose. I'll leave now. Go deal with Scorpius. He probably has a colossal hangover judging by the way he was talking to me last night."

"Rose, I want to help you out too. Can we go out for lunch later? I'll take you out wherever you want."

Rose smiled a bit. "Sure. Thanks Al. I'll see you later then."

Scorpius hustled up in the bathroom, shoved his hair into a semi-respectable position instead of going for the bedhead look, and ran out into the hallway to catch Rose before she left. "Rose!" he yelled.

Albus immediately swiveled his head to see how Rose would take this and even James and Freddie looked up from their seemingly meaningless discussion about something that Al couldn't even follow, to see the same thing. Rose was frozen once more as Scorpius came running into the room with his blond hair all tousled and disheveled (the shoving down of his hair before had done nothing whatsoever) and pulling on a bright green shirt. He looked exactly the same. Well, it _had_ only been three months. Rose felt her heart leap as she stared at him. It just reminded her of what she could have had if they were still together and he looked amazing even when he just rolled out of bed. Not fair.

"Rose."

"Scorpius," she said as her speech capabilities returned. "So sorry to bother you this early in the morning. I'll just be going now." Rose spoke these words with venom. _Whoa, where did that come from? I did not think I was that bitter. Maybe I was. I need to get the hell out of here before I do or say anything I'll regret._

Whoa. Now I feel like a complete arsehole. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk to her. No, Scorpius, it was. You have to talk to her. Go. Now.

"Rose? Please can you listen to me for a minute?"

"No, I have to go. See you later Al. Bye Freddie. Thanks so much James." Rose spoke sarcastically to the last one.

"Hey! I tried. You wouldn't listen."

"I know, it's my own fault. I should always listen to my older cousin, right?" Rose said with a small smile as she Disapparated.

"Damn it! I realize that she doesn't want to talk to me, but I just want to tell her so she knows."

"Uhh, Scorp. I kinda understand what you're going through, but you have to realize what she is going through. How would you feel if you went to your cousin/best friend's house to get out your problems, only to find the problem being there?"

"Okay first of all, the only cousins I have live in America and I'm not real close with them anyway—" Scorpius was cut off by Albus.

"Okay, I said imagine!" Albus, in turn was cut off by Scorpius.

"And second, I get it! I just don't understand why we broke up in the first place." Scorpius looked dejected.

Albus took pity on his male best friend. "Okay, I'm going to tell you what she told me. But if you tell anybody I told you, I will have to kill you. I'm not kidding. Mum taught Tori, Dom, Molls, Luce, Rox, Lils, and Rose how to do a very good Bat-Bogey Hex and Rose will not hesitate to use it on me."

"Yeah, Lily used it on me. It really sucks man." James chimed in.

"Why would you give her a reason to?" Fred asked him.

"It's not like I knew she was going to do that!"

"What did you do to piss her off that much?"

"I teased her about liking the Scamander kid."

"Wow, you're an idiot." Fred shook his head at the stupidity of his cousin.

"Thanks mate!"

During that conversation, Albus and Scorpius got up and went into Al's room so that James and Fred wouldn't overhear and so they didn't have to listen to the older boys talk anymore.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Scorpius told his friend.

"Solemnly?"

"Yes! I solemnly swear I will not tell anyone what you about to tell me and if I do, you have the right to attack me."

"Okay. Well, she said that you were becoming more and more distant and she felt that you guys had grown too apart."

Scorpius was shocked. He went limp and fell back onto Al's bed from his seat on the footboard.

"What?"

"I…I just can't believe this."

"What, that she broke up with you because you were becoming more distant?"

"No that…I know why I was getting detached and it wasn't because we were growing apart."

"Then what was it?"

Scorpius was about to tell him when they were interrupted by a knocking on the front door and James running to get it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I need to talk to Albus."

"Godric, who doesn't? Just once, I'd like someone to show up at our door looking for me!"

"Never gonna happen Jamesie," Fred told his cousin with a smirk on his face.

"He's actually busy right now." James told the person at the door, ignoring the redhead.

"It's kind of important."

"It always is!"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and suddenly Albus jumped up and ran toward the door. Scorpius knew that he knew the voice but he couldn't place it.

"Hey Carrie." Albus said quietly.

Oh no. Poor Al.

Then he spoke again, "Hey Beth."

Oh shit. They were gonna murder him.


End file.
